


no matter what you say (love's gonna find you anyway)

by peachrind



Category: Free!
Genre: Childhood Friends, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Haru being Haru, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Nanase Haruka & Tachibana Makoto & Tokyo, Tachibana Makoto Birthday Exchange 2019, Tachibana Makoto is a Sweetheart, happy birthday Makoto!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachrind/pseuds/peachrind
Summary: The streets were filled with people – businessmen on their way home, children coming back from cram school, university students like them heading home after studying. Haru keeps close to Makoto, brushing his hand alongside his to keep himself calm amidst the crowd.Thirteen million people in this city, and it’s still you,Makoto thinks. | written for the Tachibana Makoto 2019 Birthday Exchange <3
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96
Collections: Tachibana Makoto Birthday Exchange 2019





	no matter what you say (love's gonna find you anyway)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kawaiisumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiisumi/gifts).



6:24PM

Haru: almost there. 5 min away

6:26PM

Makoto:sitting at the booth by the water fountain. See you soon:)

6:32PM

Haru: _read: 6:26PM_

\- -

Makoto smiles and slips his phone back into the pocket of his jeans. His glasses are on, books and papers strewn around the brown wooden table, and his coffee has probably gone ice cold (but that’s okay, since Makoto isn’t too fond of coffee anyway). Despite him scribbling away in his notes for his kinesiology class, his mind had been occupied by other thoughts.

Haruka and him had plans to meet up after school to study. They figured they’d spend a couple hours working on their respective assignments for classes, grab dinner, and head to Haru’s house afterwards; maybe watch a movie or play some video games.

It had been a while since Makoto had seen Haru. With exam season finally coming to an end for both boys, the two _finally_ had a chance to meet and catch up. 

Truth be told, Makoto missed Haruka _a lot_. Sure, he had acquaintances at university he spent time with, but no one could ever replace the shape that was reserved for Haruin his life. It just wasn’t the same. It never _was_ the same, and, now at twenty-one (very soon to be twenty-two), Makoto was sure it never would _be_ the same.

As far back as he could remember, everyone had their designated place in his life. Mom, dad, Ran, and Ren, his family. Iwatobi and Rin. His childhood teammates. Asahi, Ikuya, Kisumi, his middle and highschool school friends.

And then there was Haru.

Haru had his own category in Makoto’s heart. Haru, Haru, Haru. Everything seemed to come back to Haru. His childhood best friend, the one who would hold his hand when they’d walk home after middle school during winter when the sky went dark early, the one who would help him with his colouring pages when he went out of the lines and got frustrated in kindergarten, the one who would stay up and read to the twins after Makoto had gone to bed and they would be begging for _just one more story, Nii-chan_ , ignoring the fact that both Makoto and him had to be up at six the next morning for swim practice during high school.

Despite his icy exterior, Haruka Nanase had a heart full of warmth.

 _Especially_ now that Haru was more comfortable with showing his emotions.

Makoto would often be on the receiving end of Haruka’s million-dollar smiles. The dimple in his left cheek would show, his blue eyes crinkling at the corners. Australia changed him, taught him that it was okay to open himself to others, that it was okay to step out of what was familiar. The Haruka that came back to Makoto was different from the Haruka that had ran from him the night at the festival, taking off as the sky exploded around them in shades of violet and azure that matched his eyes. The Haruka that had came back was confident, happier, grounded – leaning into Makoto on the second floor balcony of the swim club, narrow shoulders touching broad and drawing close so close that if he wanted to, Makoto could kiss the small smile off his lips.

A jingle from the front of the café indicates the arrival of the subject of Makoto’s thoughts, shaking him from his reverie. Makoto’s heart swells and the corners of his mouth rise as if on autopilot. In walks one dishevelled, yet gorgeous Nanase Haruka. His eyes scan the café, and quickly land on Makoto nestled near the back. Haru allows a small smile to escape his lips as he makes his way over.

“The train took longer than it was supposed to,” was Haru’s way of saying: “ _Sorry. I hope you didin’t wait long.”_

“Mm, I’ve just began looking through my notes. Haru looks nice today.” Haru _did_ look nice. Long gray coat over a navy sweater that complimented his fair complexion and gave him a soft look with simple dark jeans. His hair was damp, the inky strands falling perfectly in place as usual.

Maybe it was because he hadn’t seen him in a while, but Makoto felt almost giddy at the sight of Haruka in person. Despite the extremely rare snapchat selfie he’d send to their Iwatobi groupchat, Haru wasn’t like Nagisa who would send videos and pictures of himself everyday, preferring to send photos of the university pool or scenery he found attractive.

“…I just came from practice,” was Haru’s response, turning his head to the side as he murmured “Makoto looks nice, too.” 

With his messy brunet hair all over the place, glasses on, and lazy hoodie-jeans combo, Makoto would have begged to differ, but he opted for a warm smile directed at his best friend.

Just like that, the two fell into their familiarity of one another once again. Haru smiled, dimple showing freely as Makoto told him silly stories from his classes and retold some of the many adventures the twins had told him about over the phone. Haru in return recounted his stories from practice, telling Makoto about his teammates, how Asahi and Ikuya were doing and how the three often met up for lunch. The two went back and forth over homework, Haru at times helping Makoto with English terms and Makoto working through the tougher calculus problems that left Haru confused. They got up at some point to stretch their legs, grabbing fruit parfaits that the café was known for.

“Makoto,”

“Hm?” Makoto licked the sweet matcha off his lips and looked up at Haru.

“Your birthday’s soon.” Haru said.

“Yeah, a week away. Ah, twenty-two already, Haru….time is going by so fast,” he rubs the side of his neck, then tilts his head and mischeviously smiles. “Is Haru planning something?” expecting a snarky reply.

“Mm.”

Makoto nearly drops his spoon into his parfait. “W-what? But Haru! We’ll still have exams! The semester will be wrapping up, we’ll both be busy with a million things, you still have practice and- _” And I don’t think my heart can take the idea of you planning a surprise for me!_

“Calm down, Makoto. It’ll be fine,” Haru reassured. His voice steady and cool as always. “Don’t overthink things, your hair will go grey.” He tries to hide the small smile into his coffee, but the dimple gives him away.

The two swimmers continued their work for a bit more. Eventually, Haru decided he had enough of schoolwork and announced this to Makoto – who in turn got up and began to clear his things from the table. The two made their way out of the café, stepping outside into the November air

The November air bit their cheeks with its cool wind. Makoto lets out a breath, seeing its misty form in front of him.

“It’s getting cooler, ne, Haru? It gets darker quicker, too…winter will be here before we know it.”

Haru responds by wrapping his scarf closer to his face. Tokyo’s lights illuminate the evening sky, the neon colors bouncing off of Haruka’s face, making it look like a mosaic of purple, pink, and blue. The streets were filled with people – businessmen on their way home, children coming back from cram school, university students like them heading home after studying. Haru keeps close to Makoto, brushing his hand alongside his to keep himself calm amidst the crowd. 

_Thirteen million people in this city, and it’s still you,_ Makoto thinks.

He doesn’t know when this started, the hand holding, the brushes of skin to skin. This _physical_ aspect between them was new.

Makoto was in love with Haru; this, he knew.

He was head over heels for the boy with the ocean eyes, had been for as long as he could remember. Makoto had went on a few dates during highschool, and could remember having small crushes on boys and girls in his classes, but he could never picture a future without Haru.

What Makoto did _not_ know, however, was – could Haru picture a future without _him_? Haruka was destined for great things. He was meant to be on top of the world with Rin and all the other Olympic swimmers. Haru was finally free, he had battled the inner demons that tackled him during highschool and he had emerged victorious. He was free from the constraints that had been mentally tying him down since childhood, he was finally regarded as _ordinary_ , as his grandmother used to say. Not a prodigy, not a genius, just an ordinary person.

So for Haru’s sake, he was okay with this. He was alright with the lingering stares, the occasional hand holding, the touches that bordered on intimate, the uncertainty of the status of their relationship, if it meant Haruka was okay.

Makoto felt a pinch in his side.

“We’re here.” Haru pointed to the small ramen shop nestled in the little alleyway of the street. The shop omitted a homey atmosphere, with its orange lights and delicious smells. Makoto’s never been here before, but Asahi had introduced the place to Haru, winning him over with the fact that they had a rather tasty saba udon bowl on their menu.

Before Makoto could step inside the shop, Haru touches his arm and gives him one of his looks, his blue eyes appearing hard and steely to passerby, but soft if you knew Haruka.

“We don’t have to go. If you’re tired, we can go home and I’ll make something.’’

“I’m fine, Haru! Besides, I think I’d rather have some warm ramen after a long day of studying, rather than mackerel rice”, “-and I mean that as nicely as possible!” he adds after another pinch to his ribcage. 

“Sorry, sorry, you know I love your cooking, Haru…” he offers a small smile in apology, putting his hands up.

“Hmph. Let’s go in already.” Haru lightly pushes past him, entering the resteraunt and letting the smell of delicious miso waft into the outside air.

\- -

Half an hour later, the two are stuffed. Haru, obviously had ordered the saba bowl, and according to the freestyle swimmer it was definitely on his list of top saba dishes he’d eaten. Makoto had settled for a beef bowl, craving the warm rice and buttery meat after living off of iced coffee and top ramen for the past two weeks. (He decided not to mention this to the blue-eyed boy sitting across from him, certain he’d be the target of icy glares and crossed arms for the remainder of dinner).

A bottle of soju is sitting on the center of the table, half empty. It had been that type of day, he decided. Haru wasn’t a drinker, so Makoto had the bottle of grape-flavoured alcohol to himself.

Makoto talked animatedly, recalling something that had happened the other day in his physiology class. He laughed loose and carefree, tossing his shoulders back and letting his glasses slide off his nose. God, he missed this. He wished he could do this more often with Haruka, wished it could go back to the days where they’d be able to sit in silence sharing popsicles, laugh at nothing and everything, and spend every moment together. All the stress he had been feeling from school and the hectic every-days of university life seemed to melt away in the few short hours he had spent by his childhood friends side. Haru’s presence was a balm to Makoto’s tired soul. 

“You’ve been staring off a lot tonight,” said balm’s soft voice interrupted Makoto’s inner waxing’s of poetry.

Haru has his chin in his hands. He’s got a smile on his lips that is wide enough to allow his dimple to peek out. His inky black hair falls sideswept to his forehead, slightly mussed from the November wind, and his head is lightly tilted to the side. Makoto’s often wondered how a boy who looks as vulnerable and as delicate as glass sculptures could be so monstrous in the water.

“Tell me what you’re thinking about, Makoto.” And Makoto’s sure the alcohol must be making him see things, because _did Haru just lick his lips?_

“Nothing, nothing! What are you talking about, Haru?” he sputters. The restaurant which was so cozy and warm before seems to be burning hot, or is that his collar?

“Makoto,” Haruka starts, and damnit, Makoto can practically hear the pout in his voice as he leans over the table and talks directly into his ear, “don’t lie to me. You’ve been absent minded all day. Tell me.” Haru’s voice drips into his ears like honey. Is it the alcohol, the fact that they hadn’t seen the other in a while, or was Makoto just going crazy? _And was it always so damn hot in this restaurant?_

“Ah! I think we should start heading out then!” Makoto slams his palms on the wooden table and stands up, albeit a bit shaky. He decides to leave the unfinished bottle of soju, least it come back to bite him later.

A flash of annoyance darts through Haru’s eyes. He gets up and follows Makoto outside, back into the cold evening air. Haruka’s apartment is within walking distance according to the map on their phones. The sky is a dark purple now, indicating that night would fall soon.

Makoto’s head feels a little fuzzy, but he thinks he can walk just fine. Haru leads the way as the two walk side by side.

It happens again, the brushing of hands and the closeness. Makoto’s positive it isn’t the soju this time. He’s not sure what to do – there’s a lump in his throat and his heart feels like it’s going to hammer out of his ribcage. Him and Haru cross the sidewalk and are about to turn the corner to Haruka’s apartment as Makoto hears his name being called from behind.

_“…..kun! Tachibana-kun!”_

Makoto turns around and sees his classmate, Teru-kun, he thinks his name was?, walking towards him, waving his hand in greeting with a grin on his face.

“Hey, Tachibana-kun! Didn’t know you lived around here. Nice coincidence, eh?” Teru’s got auburn hair and freckles with a baby-face that is thrown off when he smiles and reveals his tongue piercing. He’s a smart and reliable classmate, and Makoto enjoys conversing with him at school. 

“Teru-kun! Ah, I don’t live here, actuslly. I’m visiting a friend.” Makoto realizes Haru is standing thigh-to thigh with him, his hands dangerously close to Makoto’s fingers. Without thinking, Makoto moves a step away from him. “This is Haru – my childhood friend.”

Haru lifts his head, his blue eyes dark, and nods at the other male. Teru’s face goes from puzzled to shocked. “Haru…wait, Haru? Tachibana, is this that Haru? I thought…”

He steps closer to Makoto, and lowers his voice so only the two of them could hear, “I thought Haru was the name of your _girlfriend_ from the way you talked about them?”

Makoto can feel himself blushing. He cheeks feel on fire and he’s sure his ears are the color of tomatoes. He opens his mouth to say something, but Teru claps him on the back. “I get it. I won’t disturb you and your lover. You two look good together, Tachibana.” He flashes him another smile and a wink and steps back.

“I’ll be off then. It was nice meeting you, Haru. Take care of him, okay? See you in class, Tachibana!”

As soon as Teru is out of sight, Haru continues walking toward his apartment. Makoto trails after him and the two make the rest of their way in silence. Makoto notices that Haru isn’t as close to him anymore – he keeps a safe distance between them, hands in his pockets. They reach the building in a couple of minutes and Haru quickly pushes in the keys to unlock the door. It’s dark outside now, the sun having set for the day and allowing the stars to come out.

Haru’s apartment is tidy and warm as always. The two take their shoes and coats off at the small genkan and step into the living room, leaving their backpacks on the floor.

Haru goes to the kitchen and rummages through the cabinets. Makoto hears a familiar _pitter-patter_ make its way across the wooden floors of the apartment. The white and orange cat runs up and immediately starts nuzzling between his legs. She mews as he picks her up and scratches underneath her chin, cooing.

“It’s been awhile hasn’t it, Mizu?” The cat looks at Makoto with her big brown eyes. Haru had found her behind the dumpster a while after he had moved into the apartment for his third year at Hidaka. She had been a kitten then, likely left behind by her mother as a result of being too small and weak. Haruka had nursed her back to health and was able to keep her, thanks to his apartment landlord allowing pets.

Haru comes out with a dish of cat food, setting it on the floor by the genkan. Upon seeing the tuna, Mizu jumps out of Makoto’s arms and straight to her foodbowl for her dinner. Haru kneels down to give her a scratch behind her ears.

The scene makes Makoto’s knees weak.

“Do you want to get changed first,” Haruka says more than asks, without looking up.

“Okay. Do you want to play a game or watch something, Haru?” Makoto picks up his backpack containing his pyjamas and starts for the bathroom. Haru doesn’t reply for a few moments, fixated on patting Mizu on the head as he watches her wolf down her dinner.

“Nagisa sent me a movie. Him and Rei said it was good,” He says. “It’s about a penguin who learns to tap dance.”

“That sounds interesting. I’ll be right out, then!” Makoto replies. Their little blonde friend _did_ have good taste in movies, especially cartoon films – Haru was fond of them. As long as it wasn’t a slasher or horror film, Makoto was okay. Makoto still had nightmares from the time him, Haru, Rin, Rei, and Nagisa had watched _Texas Chainsaw_. He and Rei had spent the entire movie clinging to Haru, who was uninterested for the most part, while Rin and Nagisa seemed to be having the time of their lives.

By the time Makoto had gotten out of his clothes and splashed some water on his face, Haru had changed into a loose tshirt and sweatpants. The two made their way into Haruka’s living room, the cat trailing after them.

“If you set up the movie, I’ll make some popcorn,” Haru offers. “It should be the first title that pops up on the screen.” Haru tosses Makoto a mackerel shaped pillow as the younger boy takes a seat on the worn couch, nodding and grabbing the remote from the coffee table in the center.

“Mhm,” Makoto hums. “Mizu will keep me company while Haru-chan gets snacks, won’t you, Mizu?” The kitten lays on top of the pillow and the scene turns Makoto’s heart into a puddle of goo.

Soon, Makoto’s got the movie ready, and a few minutes later, he hears the microwave turn on, sounds of _pop-pop-pop_ as the kernels burst one by one. 

When Haru comes out with the bowl of popcorn, Mizu leaps from Makoto’s lap and makes her way towards her owner’s room, leaving the two boys alone. Haru’s living room is dark, the only light coming from the glow of his TV. He sets the bowl down on the table and takes a seat next to Makoto.

Makoto’s heart flutters. Haru smells like clean laundry and popcorn butter. He holds the mackerel pillow close to him with one hand, as if it’ll shield his heart from flying out of his chest. He presses play with the other and tries to relax and focus on the film, leaning back into the couch. 

More than once, their hands touch when they reach for the popcorn.

\- -

They’re forty-five minutes into the movie, and Makoto is trying his hardest not to cry. Haruka seems mesmerized by the ice animation, not really seeming to pay attention to the plot – but Makoto is a sucker for underdog characters and finds himself rooting for Mumble the penguin’s success. Makoto’s glasses are about to slide off his face, Haruka’s pillow clutched tightly in between his fingers, he leans closer to the T.V, holding his breath, and…….

_Click._

The movie pauses.

“Oops,” he hears Haru say, but Makoto can hear in his tone that he meant to stop it. Confused, he turns to Haru, puzzled and slightly flustered. _Why would he….?_

“Stop doing that.” The blue-eyed boy says.

“Doing what?”

“ _That._ Stop doing _that_.”

“Haru……”

“You know what I mean, Makoto.”

There’s a blush creeping on Haru’s porcelain skin, and if Makoto’s heart was fluttering before, it was now ready to fly right out of his chest. Makoto knows _exactly_ what he means. He _knows_ Haruka knows.

What he doesn’t know is what to _do._

For the first time in his life, he is afraid to meet Haru’s eyes. He’s afraid of drowning all over again. His breathing is quick, he feels the tremble in his voice as he speaks.

“I’m sorry, Haru..I-I’ll go.” Makoto starts to get up, ready to go home and come to terms with the fact that he had just ruined his most cherished relationship, and how he’d never be able to see or face Haru ever again.

He feels a hand grip his wrist.

A hand smaller than his own. Long, nimble fingers encircling his wrist in a vice-grip that contrast with the appearance of the thin, delicate digits it belongs to.

Makoto looks up, forest eyes burning into ocean blue.

“Makoto is dumber than I thought,” his best friend sighs.

Haruka kisses him.

Nanase Haruka takes the mackerel shaped pillow from Makoto’s shaking hands, throws it somewhere into the apartment, and closes the gap between the two. Makoto, startled, gasps and pulls away, only for Haru to claim his lips again. Once Makoto is certain he isn’t dreaming, he softens into the kiss.

Tachibana Makoto is kissing Haru. His brain feels like it has short circuited, and he’s certain that if Haruka were to open his eyes, he’d see the smoke coming out of Makoto’s head. His glasses are gently removed from his face by swift hands and placed on the coffe table.

Haru’s lips are a lot like how Makoto imagined they’d be. Soft and velvety, small and full. Haru moves his mouth against Makoto’s slowly, tenderly, and Makoto imitates the best he can. His hand naturally makes its way to the small of Haru’s back, and this is when Haruka softly pulls back. 

He’s smiling at Makoto – that gorgeous smile that shows off the pearls of his teeth, the crinkles in the corners of his sapphire eyes, and that goddamned dimple that drove Makoto crazy. Haru’s smiling because of him, for him. He lights up the dark living room, like a constellation of stars at night.

Makoto can’t help but cry. Hot tears of pure joy drip down his cheeks, and he pulls Haruka closer to him. Haru gladly lets the green-eyed boy wrap his strong arms around his waist. He finds himself sitting on Makoto’s lap as the younger boy sniffles into his shoulder, Haru rubbing his back lightly.

“I am an idiot, Haru-chan,” Makoto groans.

“You really are.”

“Haruuuuuu!”

“I can’t believe Makoto could be so clueless…..”

“I can’t always read your mind, Haru!” Makoto twist the boy in his arms so Haru can look up at him

“Still, I made it pretty obvious. I even made the popcorn extra buttery, and wore your old tshirt..” Haru accusingly jabs his finger into Makoto’s chest, and the brunet looks down at the faded, baggy orange tshirt that hangs off of Haru’s small frame.

“I really didn’t notice…ah, Haru…I’m so happy,” He rests his chin on top of Haru’s head, tightening his grip on his waist. “My Haru-chan feels the same.”

“This doesn’t mean you can call me - _chan_ ,” Haru pouts, and kisses him again.

Makoto takes the lead this time, moving their lips at a steady pace. He nibbles on Haru’s plump bottom lip, boldly taking it between his teeth, lightly biting. By the small exhale, he can tell that Haru enjoys it, squirming in Makoto’s lap.

When they pull away this time, a small string of saliva breaks apart the kiss and the two rest their foreheads against the others, coming down from their high. Makoto is positive that Haru can feel how hot he is, his jeans feeling tighter and tighter.

Haru gives him a look that screams _bedroom_ , and Makoto wastes no time in scooping up the freestyle swimmer in his arms and leading him down the hall – movie be damned.

\- -

Makoto wakes up the next morning with his childhood-sweetheart-turned-boyfriend in his arms. Boyfriend – even thinking about it makes him feel giddy.

Haru, he had discovered last night, was a cuddler. He latched onto Makoto like a koala, after hours of different positions left the two exhausted. Now, with his head on Makoto’s chest, Haruka looked like the spitting image of a sleeping angel. His breath coming out in puffs against Makoto’s heart.

Makoto stares at the beautiful creation in his arms, still in awe of the events of last night. He feels like he’s on cloud nine, like he’s walking on air. He leans in to wake Haru with a kiss, those perfect pink lips slightly open as Haruka breathes in and out.

Makoto suddenly feels timid. Just as he’s about to shy away, Haruka’s eyes flcker open.

“If you’re not going to do it, I will.”

He kisses him.

\--

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> for Ruka @kawaiisumi. I hope you like it! <3 this is my second fanfic, haha, feedback is appreciated. happy birthday Makoto, you are my forever boy. <3


End file.
